moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Monty Hewitt
Category:Characters | aliases = Old Monty | film = | franchise = The Texas Chainsaw Massacre | image = | notability = | type = Tow truck driver | gender = | base of operations = Hewitt residence, Fuller, Travis County, Texas | known relatives = Hewitt family | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) | final appearance = Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) | actor = Terrence Evans }} Monty Hewitt is a fictional cannibal and a supporting character featured in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre film franchise. He is associated with the continuity of the reboot series and first appeared in the 2003 remake of The Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He also appeared in the prequel film, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning in 2006. In both films, the character was played by actor Terrence Evans. Biography Monty appeared to be the oldest member of the Hewitt family. He may have been the uncle to Charlie Hewitt, though the two seemed to be fairly close in age for such a relation. Charlie referred to him as "Uncle Monty", but this may have just been an honorific. Monty may have been the legal homeowner of the Hewitt manor house, and once referred to it as "his house". In the 1960s, Monty drove a tow truck, and may have been responsible for many of the old broken cars that were found on the Hewitt estate. In 1969, Monty was attacked in his home by a biker named Holden, who shot him in the leg. Rather than use conventional medical procedures to help him, Charlie had Tommy cut off the injured limb. He then had him cut off the other leg to even him up; "For balance", Charlie noted. Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning, The (2006) In 1973, Monty allowed a young woman named Erin entrance to his home so she could make a telephone call. However, he wouldn't allow her boyfriend Kemper access to his home. While Erin busied herself with the telephone, Monty went to the bathroom. He then asked her assistance in getting up off the bathroom floor and into his wheelchair after relieving himself. At which point, he took advantage of the woman's attractiveness in order to cop a feel. Erin left, but returned shortly thereafter with her friend Andy in search of Kemper, who had gone missing. While Erin kept Monty distracted, Andy sneaked into the house through a different entrance. When Monty found out what they were doing, he screamed at both of them, and began banging his cane on the floor, summoning Thomas to come upstairs to deal with them. Texas Chainsaw Massacre, The (2003) Notes & Trivia * * What became of Old Monty after the events of the first film is cause for speculation. The comic book limited series The Texas Chainsaw Massacre by WildStorm Productions, expanded on events taking place after the film, in which it is revealed that the surviving members of the Hewitt family escaped underground and remained on the run. Monty Hewitt was counted among their number. Texas Chainsaw Massacre #2, "Americarnivore" Chapter Two; February, 2007, WildStorm Productions. * The final fate of Monty Hewitt is unknown. Given his apparent age at the time that the films take place, it is safe to assume that he would have died of natural causes in the intervening years. This of course assumes that he did not suffer a wrongful death through some other means. See also External Links * * Monty Hewitt at the TCM Wiki References ---- Category:Hewitt family/Members Category:Cannibals Category:Crippled characters Category:Characters with biographies Category:Characters with missing limbs Category:Characters with no legs